Taking the Leap
by broadway-g33k
Summary: Reid and Morgan have feelings for each other, but are too scared to say. What happens when they do? Future slash and smut, possible future MPreg. Rated M for future content. ReidxMorgan Don't read if it's not your thing. Rate and review.
1. Chapter 1

Coming back from their third case in a row, the BAU boarded the plane to head back to Quantico. Hotch, Rossi, Reid and Morgan sat at the table, the three older men playing cards, while Reid struggled to keep his eyes open. In the day and a half, 34 hours and 18 minutes Reid recalled, they had been in San Diego he had not slept more than, maybe, 20 minutes. Prentiss and JJ were seated across from the table on the couch, tuning in and out of the men's conversation whilst having one of their own.

"I'm telling you, I don't understand how he's so tired. The kid drinks nothing but coffee with the entire bag of sugar in it. Right, Reid?" Morgan said as he looked to the younger agent next to him, who was falling asleep and nearly fell out of his chair. Morgan leaned over to help him back up. "Here," he lifted his arm for Reid to lean under, "You're either gonna lean on me or fall again, so I may as well throw the offer out there."

Reid looked at Morgan for a moment, contemplating what to do as the man he's had feelings for, for at least a year, wanted to put his arm around him. Hesitantly, he scooted under Morgan's arm and, eventually, fell asleep again.

After Reid was sleeping soundly once again, Rossi and Hotch exchanged and knowing look before turning back to Morgan. Hotch spoke first.

"You really protect him well," glancing at Reid, "He's like a brother to you, huh?"

"Yeah," Morgan replied looking down at the young man under his arm, "I don't know what I'd do without him."

Morgan wasn't lying, he felt strongly for Reid, maybe stringer than he was sharing. But he couldn't let Hotch or Rossi, or even Reid, find out. He couldn't risk losing his best friend.

Morgan was lost in his own thoughts and Hotch and Rossi, once again shared a look.

"We're profilers," Rossi said, "Can you see what I see?" He shifted his gaze to the two agents across from them. Morgan had since fallen asleep deep in his thoughts.

"They clearly like each other and are too afraid to admit it," Hotch said, also looking at the pair. Reid was in Morgan's arm, asleep against the older man's chest, Morgan's head on top of Reid's.

"They're adorable," Prentiss said, as she and JJ tuned back into the men's conversation.

JJ got up and took a picture of the two, "Garcia's gonna freak," she stifled her laughter and sent the picture to Garcia. Moments later, Garcia texted back.

"Aww, look at my junior genius and angelface! They're too cute!" JJ read out loud. Prentiss tried not to giggle audibly, failing completely.

"Are they a thing and just haven't told us?" Prentiss asked out loud.

"Hotch and I were just having that conversation-"Rossi started but was cut off by Hotch.

"-But if they were, I think they'd be more careful not to fall asleep, cuddling, in front of the team," Hotch finished.

"Can you blame him though?" JJ began, gesturing towards Reid.

"Yeah, he barely slept at all during the case, and if you were little Reid, wouldn't you want to curl up after 3 cases like that? Especially in the arms of Morgan?" Prentiss said, again trying not to laugh.

Reid woke up with all the commotion, he saw everyone was staring at him and he looked to his right and saw he was snuggled up to Morgan. As much as he wanted to stay in that position, he felt obligated to move. He scooted away from Morgan, blushing profusely, and as he did Morgan's head dropped, causing the older agent to wake up.

"Wha?..." Morgan's voice trailed off when he saw everyone staring at him, except Reid but he could tell the younger man was blushing. "What are you all staring at?"

JJ pulled out her phone and showed Morgan the picture of him and Reid asleep together. Now it was Morgan's turn to blush.

"You two are so cute!" JJ squealed, "And Garcia agrees."

She pulled up the text from Garcia that made both men blush harder, if that were possible. Reid got up and moved to the couch across form the table.

"We aren't a thing…" Reid said, turning away from the group, anger and hurt in his voice.

"Sorry Reid, we didn't mean to offend you guys. We just thought it was cute, we'll stop," JJ said, Prentiss nodded in agreement.

"Umm, i-it's okay…" Reid stammered then made a mad dash to the bathroom to hide.


	2. Chapter 2

The group exchanged glances.

"I'm gonna go talk to him," JJ started.

"No," Morgan cut her off,"Let me go." He walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Reid?" HE SAID GENTLY.

"Go away, I don't want to talk," he responded.

"Spencer, we need to talk, come out or let me in," Derek said.

The use of his first name startled Spencer. He had never heard Derek use it before, as much as he had wished for it. He got upset when people discussed him and Derek as being a couple. He liked Derek, he had feelings for him for a while, but he was afraid to tell him in fear of losing his best friend.

"Spence? Spence?" Morgan called through the door. "Spence, let me in."

The door opened a little bit and Derek pushed through. He looked at Spencer, who looked hurt, sad, and like he wanted to cry.

"Hey, hey, hey, Pretty Boy, what's wrong?" Derek said, holding Spencer'sshoulders.

"Nothing," Spencer turned away so Derek wouldn't see the tears staring to fall.

"Something is definitely wrong, orelse you wouldn't have locked yourself inhere. Nor would you be so upset right now, or crying," Morgan wiped away a stray tear on his Pretty Boy's face.

Is Pretty Boy, he liked how that sounded. Though he didn't know how to tell Spencer.

"Well I don't know how to tell you,"Spencer started.

"You know you can tell me anything, Spence, You're my best friemd," Derek said.

"That's the problem!"

Derek should Spencer a confused look at his out burst.

"I'm afraid to tell you, I'm afraid if I tell you, I'll lose you," Spencer said turning away again.

"You couldn't lose me if you wanted to, Pretty Boy," Derek wiped another tear from Spencer's cheek.

"But you don't even know what I'm going to say, it could be terrible," Spencer replied.

"Spemnce, you're stuck with me, just tell me," Derek pleaded.

"Derek Morgan, I think I love you," Spencer said quickly, he was afraid of what Derek might say.

Derek wrapped the younger agent in a tight hug.

"How about we go back out to the team so they don't get too suspicious, and when we get back you can come to my place and we can talk, okay?" He felt Reid nod against his chest.

"Okay, let's go."

They headed back out to the team.


	3. Chapter 3

"What's taking them so long?" Prentiss said.

"Yeah, I'm worried about Reid," JJ agreed, "I feel bad, he seemed really upset."

"I think he really likes Morgan," Rossi added.

"But he's clearly too scared to tell him," Hotch added.

"Can you blame him?" Prentiss asked, "Morgan is such a ladies man, but I've seen how he looks at Reid."

"Reid apparently hasn't," Rossi said.

The group quieted down as Morgan and Reid returned.

"We're beginning our descent, everyone take your seats," Hotch said.

Everyone returned to where they sat before, Prentiss next to JJ, Hotch next to Rossi, and Reid next to Morgan. Rossi, Hotch and the girls exchanged what they thought were subtle glances.

"Why is everyone asking so weird?" Reid said aloud to no one in particular.

"It's nothing, Reid," Rossi said, but Reid knew it wasn't true

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

Once off the plane, Morgan "offered" to give Reid a ride home. They both got in Morgan's car and headed to his apartment.

"I'm starving, wanna get something to bring back?" Derek asked calmly.

He couldn't wait to get back so he and Spencer could talk, but he thought food would decrease any tension of awkwardness.

"Sure," Spencer said, zoning out, out the window.

"You wanna get Indian? It's your favorite, right?" Derek said, glancing at the genius in the passenger seat.

"Yeah, it is. I can't believe you remembered that," Spencer said, looking over at Derek. He couldn't help but smile.

"Just because I don't have an eidetic memory, doesn't mean I can't remember the little things, too," he smiled at Spencer as he said it.

The younger agent giggled a little bit, they got food and brought it back to Derek's.

"So why were you so upset earlier?" Derek asked once they were done eating. Spencer didn't really know how to answer. "Come on, Pretty Boy, you can tell me," Derek said with a smile.

Spencer couldn't help but smile, too. "I just, uh, got uncomfortable when they called us a couple…" Spencer said looking away, the smile fading from him face.

"Anything to do with what you told me earlier?" Derek asked, turning the younger man to face him again.

"…Maybe…" Spencer said, shifting his gaze to the floor.

Derek wrapped his arms around Spencer, as he had earlier. "Can I tell you something, Pretty Boy?" Derek said, pulling away to look at Spencer, who nodded. "I think I love you, too, Spence."

The younger agent didn't know how to respond. He was shocked, but happy. He wrapped his arms around Derek again and hugged him tight. "Really?" Spencer asked, looking up at Derek.

"Really, Baby Boy," Derek said, holding Spencer close.

"So are we, uh, a thing?" Spencer asked, again peeking up to the older man.

Derek couldn't say no to those eyes. "Absolutely," he smiled down at Spencer and kissed his forehead.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

It had been five months since the two had become a couple. Five months of sneaking around, pretending nothing was happening around the others, and two months of living together. After three months of being together, Derek asked Spencer if he wanted to move in, and the two moved into a house Derek had been building. The team knew none of this.

They drove to work, same as always. By now everyone assumed Derek Picked Spencer up because his apartment was on Derek's route.

"Mornin' 187, chocolate Adonis," Penelope called, walking over to the pair.

"Hey Garcia," Reid called back in unison with Morgan's "Hey baby girl."

Spencer had soon learned not to be jealous of the pet names thrown back and forth between Penny and Derek. At work they were "Reid" and "Morgan", not "Spencer and Derek".

"Any cases?" Reid asked cautiously. He hoped for a no, as it was Friday and he was hoping for a weekend for just he and Derek.

"Sadly, yes. I was just coming to tell you two, everyone else is in briefing and you should get yourselves in there," Garcia told him, giving both the men a sorry look as if she knew why they were hoping for a "no". She then headed to briefing.

Spencer looked to Derek with wide eyes. "Do you think she knows?"

"No she's just being her," he said, giving Spencer's hand a quick squeeze and his forehead a quick kiss before heading to briefing. Before they knew it, they were boarding the jet to San Francisco.


	4. Chapter 4

Spencer sat off on his own, looking over the case files.

"So the unsub is abducting children between the ages of 6 and 16," Reid said, scanning the files repeatedly.

Prentiss walked over. "They're being taken from parks, on their way home from school, and from their own yards?" Prentiss said reading over Reid's shoulder.

"So they take the kids when they're alone, more vulnerable," Ross added from across the aisle.

"How many kids have they taken?" JJ asked.

"Seven," Reid said solemnly.

"In what time span?" she asked again.

"About 3 ½ weeks," Reid read.

"So he should be going after another child soon," Hotch said from next to Rossi.

"I'll get Garcia on video call," Morgan said as he booted up the laptop.

Garcia's voice rang through the cabin. "He who seeks the Queen of all knowledge speak and be recognized."

"Hey mama, can you send us pictures of the seven kids who were abducted?" he said to the team's tech goddess.

"Absolutely, " she responded, "Sending them now."

"Also, find anything these kids might have in common," Hotch called from the back.

"Sure thing, bossman, faster than baby genius over there can recite pi."

**[A/N I was writing this part on Pi day. March 14****th****, 3.14.]**

Reid inhaled as if to begin.

"Don't even start," Morgan said. He didn't bother to look up at the man, he just smiled at the keyboard as he continued to type.

Reid got up and walked over to the computer. "Well, they're all Caucasians. Three girls, four boys, we can predict he'll abduct another Caucasian girl next. All the abductions happened in San Francisco, he so probably lives in or around there."

"And that's why we keep the junior-g man around," Garcia's voice came back again.

"Did you find anything, Garcia," Hotch asked.

"Yes, sir," she responded, "They all are from San Francisco, as said in the file, and they're all part of the same school district."

"So they all live near each other?" Prentiss spoke up.

"Relatively speaking," Garcia said.

"Did the families know each other?" Morgan asked.

"I will find out and get back to you," Garcia replied.

"We're landing soon, we'll call you once we land to see what you've found," Hotch said, returning to his seat.

"Okay, boss, Garcia out!" she chirped and disconnected.

Morgan shut down the laptop.

"So none of the children have turned up since the abductions began?" JJ asked.

"No, not one," Reid said, back to staring intensely at the files.

"We're about to land, guys. We'll set up at the police station, then I'll tell you the plans from there," Hotch said.

Everyone returned to their seats, as the plane descended.


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: Sorry I haven't updated guys, I was just in a musical last weekend and it took up all my time for that entire week, then last week I was catching up on school work and this past weekend I got to go to NYC. I'll try to continue to update regularly, provided I don't get writer's block. Anyways, now back to our regularly scheduled program.)**

The team got off the plane and headed to the police station. Morgan made sure to call Garcia about anything she found.

"You've reached the Oracle of All Knowing, speak if you wish to know the truth," she answered.

"Hey, beautiful, so what did you find out about the families relationships with each other?" Derek replied.

"They knew each other through sports, activities and school, but weren't friends, per se," Garcia explained.

"Okay, thanks baby girl," he said, he almost hung up but he heard he say something else. "Repeat that, I didn't catch you."

"I said, I heard you and Reid are rooming together. And by heard, I meant made sure you are," she said.

"Wait, what?" he said, trying not to sound worried.

"I know about you two," she said.

"How?"

"I told you, I'm the Oracle of All Knowing."

"But…"

"Don't question me, just go do your thing so you and the team can come home." 

"Okay, thanks mama." 

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

Morgan headed back to the team, informed them of what Garcia told him and they left for whatever job Hotch gave them. JJ, Reid, Morgan and Prentiss went to the most recent abduction site, and Hotch and Rossi talked to the parents of the missing children at the police station.

"Nothing seems out of the ordinary at the abduction site," Prentiss said. She called Hotch from the family's backyard.

"Mr and Mrs. Palmer said nothing was out of place when they went out to call Kyle in for dinner. They heard nothing outside. It all seemed normal until they looked outside and didn't see Kyle," Hotch said. "Meet back here."

"Okay, see you there," Prentiss hung up. "He said to head back."

Everyone met back at the station and it was pushing 11 o'clock at night.

"Let's head back to the hotel, I'm sure you're all exhausted," Hotch said, everyone shook their heads in agreement.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

They all headed back to the hotel. Spencer saw Derek heading to the same room as him and let out a sigh of relief. As Derek shut the door behind him, he felt his waist wrapped in the younger agents arms.

"Well, hello there," Derek said, chuckling. He turned around to wrap his arms around Spencer.

Spencer cuddled into Derek's chest. "Hi."

"Hey, I have to tell you something," Derek said, pulling away from Spencer. They both went and sat on the couch in the room.

Spencer spoke first. "What? What is it? What's wrong?" Everything that could possibly be wrong ran through his head. Cancer, death, someone found out, they would be fired, everything.

"Nothing is really wrong, but someone does know," Derek said. He watched his lover go pale.

"Who?" he asked.

"The 'Oracle of All Knowing'," Derek said sarcastically.

"Penelope!" Spencer exclaimed. "But, how?"

"I don't know. All she told me is she's the 'Oracle of All Knowing' and wouldn't explain anything else," Derek said, shrugging.

"But we've been so careful around the office," Spencer though aloud.

"Maybe she figured it out off the clock, she has been hanging out with a bunch of profilers," Derek said.

"I guess, but what if Hotch finds out, what if he fires us?" Spencer began to panic.

"Shh, shh, shh," Derek said, pulling Spencer close, "It hasn't affected out work yet, and we won't let it. They have no reason to fire us."

Spencer wrapped his arms around Derek and hid in his chest, trying to make it all go away, fighting back tears.

"You're exhausted Baby Boy, let's go to bed," Derek said.

He led the now-crying Spencer to the bed and they fell asleep wishing the case would just end.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: Smut. Smut smut, glorious smut, ya know, if that's what you're into.**

Two days later, the case was finally over. Another girl had been abducted after Kyle, as the team suspected. All eight kids were found, though in pretty bad shape. The unsub, a man whose wife and baby had died years before, was taking kids to try and "rebuild" a family for himself.

The team got back on the plane close to midnight. Everyone basically fell asleep when they got on the plane, except for Morgan and Rossi. Morgan was afraid to fall asleep because, one, he couldn't fall asleep with his Pretty Boy in front of the team and, two, he was too nervous to sleep. Reid seemed so nervous during the case, and not just after Garcia found out about them. Morgan couldn't figure out why.

"Morgan?" Rossi's voice snapped him from his thoughts.

"Huh?" he came out of the daze he had been in.

Rossi looked him up and down. "You look like you're ready to pass out, why don't you sleep? It's almost midnight."

"Can't sleep, I'll be fine," Morgan said, holding back a yawn to prove his point.

"Okay," Rossi said, but he didn't believe Morgan. "Is something wrong with Reid?"

Morgan had noticed Reid's nerves, as well as he seemed withdrawn when they discussed the kids.

"I'm not sure, I noticed he seemed weird during the case, but mainly about and around the kids," Morgan told Rossi.

"You think he was afraid of the 'Reid Effect' kicking in?" Rossi said.

"Maybe," Morgan began to think about what could be wrong with the younger agent. He yawned without realizing it.

"You're exhausted, go over there and sleep," Rossi said, pointing to the couch Reid was asleep on. He was curled up on one end.

"Fine," Morgan said heading to the couch. He contemplating curling up with Reid, but decided against it.

He fell asleep on the opposite end of the couch, making a note to talk to Reid later.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

A few hours later, the plane touched down back in Quantico. The team woke up and everyone got in their cars to go home. Spencer was asleep again as soon as Derek pressed on the gas. They got back home 30 minutes later, and Derek didn't have the heart to wake Spencer again, so he carried him bridal style up the front steps, through the house and to their room. When he put Spencer on the bed, he dropped a little harder than he meant to.

"Hmm," mumbled the half-asleep genius.

"Shh, we're home, go back to sleep," Derek said, running a hair through Spencer's hair. He took off his shirt and sat on the bed.

"Well, now I'm up," he responded, kissing Derek's cheek.

"It's also 5 am," Derek said, putting his head on the pillow.

"Then we can go to bed early tonight," Spencer kissed down Derek's neck between words.

Derek moaned at Spencer's touch. He leaned into the kisses as they trailed down his chest and stomach.

"Mmm, Spence," he groaned.

Spencer removed his own shirt, and then went to work on his boyfriend's pants.

Even the slight friction drove Derek mad. He moaned more, and whimpered when Spencer pulled away.

Derek tried to pull Spencer's face to his. "Uh-uh, I'm in charge today," Spencer said with a wink.

Those words coming from Spencer made Derek groan. Spencer kissed down Derek's stomach again. He got lower and slowly ran his teeth up the older agent's length. Derek's hips bucked at the touch.

"Fuck," he said, breathing deeply.

Spencer continued, moving to kiss his thighs. Derek's breath was sharp. Spencer licked his length again, letting his mouth linger at the top before taking the tip in his mouth. He let his tongue run across and Derek's breath quickened. Spencer bobbed his head rhythmically, speeding up whenever his lover's breath slowed.

Derek moaned Spencer's name and thrust into his mouth. He felt heat pooling in the stomach as he was pushed over the edge and Spencer swallowed it all. Spencer crawled to the head of the bed and kissed Derek. Then it was Derek's turn.

He flipped Spencer onto his back. "Baby, you still have you pants on," he said, sliding the offending clothes down his lover's legs.

He began leaving marks down Spencer's chest, and kissed down his stomach. He ran his teeth up Spencer's thigh. The younger man bucked his hips at the touch. Derek did it again and Spencer moaned his name.

"Yeah, Baby Boy?" Derek said before taking his lover in his mouth.

Spencer moaned again, thrusting his hips and fucking the older man's face. Derek pulled away and Spencer whimpered at the loss of friction. Derek positioned himself at Spencer's opening.

"F-f-fuck, please," Spencer begged.

Derek pushed slowly in, Spencer whimpered again. Derek stopped and waited for Spencer to give him some sort of sign to go. Once he did, Derek started pumping.

"Fuck," Spencer cried.

Derek sped up, his breath in time with the man under him. Spencer thrust his hips, Derek sped up to match his pace. They both moaned and came together.

Derek laid down next to Spencer, both men trying to catch their breath.

Derek nuzzled into Spencer's hair, "I love you, Pretty Boy." He kissed his head.

"I love you, too," Spencer said, looking up at his boyfriend.

They kissed before cuddling close and falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Morgan and Reid headed to work the next day and Reid looked like he was walking on air.

"What's with him?" Rossi said to Garcia.

She had a hunch, but obviously couldn't tell Rossi. "No clue, I'm gonna go dig," she said grinning.

Reid sauntered over to the break room and she followed.

"Hey, baby genius," she said sliding through the door.

"Hey, Garcia," he said, almost sang.

"What's got you so giddy?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing," he said, dumping sugar into his coffee.

"Uh huh," she said staring at Reid. She didn't believe him at all.

They stood in the break room and Reid continued to smile at nothing.

"No, something is definitely up with you," Garcia said, "I may not be a profiler, but something is definitely making you happy."

"I'm just in a good mood, is that a crime?" he asked, but he wasn't just in a good mood, he was glowing.

Morgan walked in as Reid finished his sentence. "Baby girl, what did Pretty Boy over here do now?"

"He's super happy, like giggly rainbows and unicorns happy, and won't tell me why," Garcia said, fake whining like a little kid.

"He is?" Morgan said, "I don't see it."

Garcia jumped a bit," Ooo, you two did something!"

Morgan and Reid looked at each other and tried not to smile.

"Oh em gee!" Garcia squealed. After being shushed by the boys, she toned it down. "Did you too…"

The couple looked at each other again.

"You did!"

"Shhh! Garcia quiet down," Reid said.

"I bet you didn't," she said giggling.

Reid blushed hard.

"Garcia," Morgan gave her that stern parental glare, "People don't know about us. There's a possibility of one or both of us being transferred or worse fired. Keep it on the down low."

"I'm sorry," she said.

"It's okay, Penny, just keep it down," Morgan said putting an arm around her and an arm around Reid.

"Anyways, any cases to break my mood?" Reid asked, smiling at Garcia.

"Nope, just lots of paperwork," she replied, "Meaning I don't have to worry about you two."

"Ouff, I mean, I could get a nasty paper cut flipping through my files," Morgan said examining his hand, making it sound oh-so tragic.

Garcia and Reid laughed at him and Morgan looked offended.

"What?" Morgan said, still "offended".

Garcia and Reid laughed again.

Morgan put his arm around the two again. "Pen, 'Pen, let's go finish the paperwork, and get out early for the night."

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

It was another Friday afternoon of paperwork, about two months later, and everyone was just ready to go home.

Reid had finished his pile of work and had taken some from Morgan, Prentiss and JJ. He had almost finished all that, too.

Morgan still had a ways to go. He got up to slide some more files into Reid's stack. When he sat back down something hit him in the head, and when he looked around everyone was deep into their paperwork.

"Weird," Morgan thought, and turned back around.

This time a paper airplane flew over his head and onto his desk. He saw there was writing on it.

"I saw you try to sneak half your files into mine. You are not stealthy at all. You're gonna pay. ;) "

Morgan turned around and Reid wasn't at his desk. He headed to the break room and there was Reid.

"So how am I to pay?" Morgan asked, "I gave you some of my work so we could leave early and have more time this weekend."

"I haven't quite decided yet, but you'll see," Reid said with a wink.

"Morgan shook his head and went to finish the end of his paperwork.

A little less than an hour later, all the paperwork was done and Morgan and Reid headed home, and Morgan still had no idea what he was in for.


	8. Chapter 8

Derek and Spencer walked through their front door. Derek still didn't know what he was in for.

"So, how am I supposed to pay for giving you my extra files?" Derek said, wrapping his arm around the younger agent.

"Hmm…" Spencer thought out loud. Derek feared what he was in for. "You're cooking dinner."

"Is that all?" Derek asked.

"Don't make me come up with something worse," Spencer said, with a devious smile.

"Okay, okay, I'm going," he responded.

Spencer giggled and went to change from his usual dress pants, button down shirt and sweater vest. He came back in an old BAU t-shirt and a pair of Derek's sweatpants.

"That's odd," Spencer said, playing with the string on the sweatpants.

"What?" Derek walked over and hugged his boyfriend.

"Your sweatpants fit me better than usual," he responded.

"You've been eating more, probably because you've been running with Clooney and me," Derek said.

"Maybe," Spencer said, he doubted it and thought something else could be the cause. He didn't want to admit it, though.

"Come on, dinner's ready," Derek said, hugging Spencer once more before heading to the kitchen.

They sat and ate and talked about paperwork and Clooney (Derek wants to get a puppy, Spencer says no). They finished dinner and went to decide on a movie to watch. Spencer wanted Star Trek or a Doctor Who marathon, Derek wanted anything but.

They were mid-discussion when Spencer jumped up and bolted. He ran into the bathroom and vomited. Derek went after him and he crouched down and rubbed Spencer's back. Eventually he was just dry-heaving.

"Spence, are you okay?" Derek asked, still rubbing his back.

"Yeah, probably just ate too much," Spencer said. He didn't convince himself or Derek.

"You barely ate, Baby Boy. You shouldn't have even had much to throw up," Derek said, pulling Spencer off the floor and to their bed.

"Der, I'm fine, let's just go watch the movie," he tried to get up but Derek didn't let him.

"No, you lay down," he said, "I'll bring the movie in here. What season of Doctor Who should I grab?"

"Season 7," he responded. He smiled and, despite feeling like crap, it was genuine.

They got through most of the season and Spencer vomited twice more.

"I'm gonna call the doctor and try to get you an appointment tomorrow," Derek said, getting up to call the doctor.

They got an appointment for the next morning.


	9. Chapter 9

Derek and Spencer showed up for the doctor's appointment at nine the next morning.

"So what's going on," Dr. Uth asked.

"Well I've been gaining weight, which is really uncommon for me, and I vomited three times last night with almost nothing in my stomach to begin with," Spencer explained.

"Well there are a few things that could be the cause, although, one makes more sense than the others. Any chance you could be pregnant?" the doctor asked.

This is what Spencer had been afraid of. He started to panic a little bit.

"Spencer? Spence. Hey, calm down," Derek said as he grabbed Spencer's hand. "Did you suspect this?"

Spencer nodded, his eyes didn't leave he floor.

"Well, I'm going to send you to for a pregnancy and possible ultrasound," he handed the couple a card with the address on it. "I'll call her and let her know you're on your way."

"Okay, thank you, doctor," Derek said, leading Spencer out to the car.

"You okay, Baby Boy?" Derek asked, taking Spencer's hand in his. The two got in the car and started driving to the other doctor's office.

"Yeah, I mean I'm nervous, for obvious reasons, but if I'm actually, uh, you know, pregnant, I'll be really excited," Spencer said.

"Me too," Derek said, taking Spencer's hand again.

"It's over there," Spencer said pointing to a building up the street.

They pulled into the parking lot and Derek helped Spencer out of the car.

"What are you doing?" Spencer asked as he took Derek's hand, "We don't even know if I'm pregnant yet. You better not baby me like this is if I am."

"But you're my Baby Boy," Derek said, giving his boyfriend's hand a squeeze.

"Oh my gosh, how will we tell the team?" Spencer said, beginning to panic again.

"Hey, hey, shh," Derek said, wrapping Spencer into a hug, "We'll cross that bridge if or when we need to." Spencer nodded against the older man's chest. "For now, let's just go get the pregnancy test done and we'll go from there, okay?"

Spencer took a deep breath, "Okay."

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

The pair headed in, talked to the front desk and filled out all the necessary papers. They sat in the waiting room for what Spencer thought was hours. Finally, they were brought back to the exam room.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Gebhard," said a short, kind-faced woman.

"I'm Derek Morgan, this is my boyfriend Spencer Reid," Derek said, shaking hands with the doctor, then Spencer did the same.

"You seem to be showing signs of pregnancy, so I'm going to have you pee in this cup and put a reactant strip in it, it should only take a few minutes," Dr. Gebhard explained. She handed the cup to Spencer and pointed him to the bathroom. "So, Derek what do you think about all this?"

"I'm a little nervous, so is Spence, because we weren't exactly trying, but we're both excited," Derek said, then Spencer walked back in.

He handed the doctor the cup and she put the strip in it.

"In about three minutes, the strip should change and tell us positive or negative," Dr. Gebhard told them.

The couple nodded. The three talked until the three minutes were up.

Dr. Gebhard removed the strip. "It's positive!" she said. She threw out the strip and washed her hands "When can you two come in again? I want to do an ultrasound to see how far along you are."

"Well, we have tomorrow and Monday off, and it's touch and go after Monday," Spencer said.

"Okay how about Monday morning?" she suggested, "Nine o'clock?"

"Sounds great," Derek said.

"Okay, I'll see you two then," Dr. Gebhard said as the men walked out. They thanked her and headed to the car.


	10. Chapter 10

**[A/N: Sorry I haven't been on guys, I've had tons of homework and projects lately. I have been writing for you though (: ]**

The car ride back was quiet except for the radio. When Derek and Spencer got home Spencer curled up on the couch and began to cry.

Derek sat down next to him. "Shh, shh, what's wrong?" he asked, pulling Spencer close to him.

"How are we going to tell the team? About us and the baby?" Spencer said, the pace of his voice picking up. "What if I get fired? What if you get fired? What if we both get fired? How would we support the baby? The house?"

"I don't think we'll get fired, maybe transferred," Derek said. "We'll worry about that if or when we have to." He wiped the tears from Spencer's cheeks.

"If one of us gets transferred, what if we're never together because of cases?" Spencer said.

"We'll figure that out if necessary, Spence, you need to take a breath," Derek said, putting his arms around Spencer.

Spencer yawned and cuddles closer to Derek. "Today was exhausting."

"I know, Pretty Boy," Derek said, kissing the top of Spencer's head.

"Should we tell Penelope?" Spencer asked, looking up at his boyfriend.

"Do you want to? Or tell her with everyone else?" Derek asked.

Spencer shrugged. "If the baby's a girl, you're gonna be wrapped around her little finger, aren't you?" he said with a smile.

"No… Probably," he said, "You would love to have a little girl, wouldn't you?"

Spencer smiled and nodded. "And if we have a boy?"

"Then I can teach him to play baseball, which I mean I could do the same if we have a daughter," Derek said.

"He could be a daddy's boy," Spencer said, looking up at Derek.

"How will he or she identify each of us?" Derek asked.

"One of us could be dad, and the other could be daddy, or papa, some combination," Spencer said.

"Yeah, I guess," Derek said.

"I can be papa, I think you're more of a 'dad'," Spencer said as he hugged his boyfriend.

"Yeah, I like that," he said, smiling down at Spencer.

"So what's for dinner?" Spencer asked.

"So your appetite is back?" Derek said, Spencer nodded. "Okay, then what do you want for dinner?"

"I want Jell-O, but I realize I should eat something more. So, pizza?" he said.

"Whatever you want, Pretty Boy," he said, reaching for the phone, "Should I go get Jell-O, too?"

"Please?" he smiled up at Derek.

Derek headed out to get the pizza and Jell-O. When he got back, the couple sat on the couch eating pizza and Jell-O, watching Doctor Who per Spencer's request.

"I'm nervous for the ultrasound," Spencer said. He started playing with the string on his sweatpants.

"You'll be fine, Baby Boy, aren't you excited to see how far along you are?" Derek asked.

"Yes, of course I am," he said, "But I'm still nervous."

"I know, you'll be fine though," Derek said, pulling Spencer into his lap.

"It's just foreign to me."

"It's foreign to both of us, and I'll be right by your side for all of it."

"Promise?" Spencer yawned.

"Promise." Derek kissed Spencer's forehead.

They watched Doctor Who until Spencer fell asleep. Derek carried him to bed, changed into sweatpants and climbed into bed beside his boyfriend.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

Derek woke up the next morning to an empty space beside him and the sound of Spencer throwing up in the bathroom.

"You okay, Spence?" he called.

"Yeah, morning sickness is all," Spencer said, as he climbed back in bed with Derek.

"Can the doctor give you meds for that?" Derek asked, putting a hand on Spencer's belly.

"I'm sure she can, I'll ask tomorrow," he said. He put a hand on Derek's and shut his eyes again. "What time is it?"

Derek reached over for his cell phone. "Umm, 8:30. Why?"

"Just wondering…" Spence said.

"You seem a lot more comfortable now," Derek said.

"The shock has passed and the excitement is setting in," he said smiling.

"Do you want to find out what we're having?" Derek asked.

"Yeah. Unless you don't, then we won't," he said, shifting to put his head on Derek's stomach.

"No, I do, too," he said. He ran his fingers through Spencer's hair.

"You want a little daddy's girl, don't you?" Spencer said.

Derek smiled down at him and nodded. "Not that having a son would be a bad thing. We'd at least have some idea of what we're doing."

Spencer smiled, "Penelope, JJ and Emily would be thrilled if we had a girl. And if we had a boy, Henry and Jack would have a friend to play with."

"Speaking of, how do you think we should tell them?" Derek asked, the response he received was a shrug from Spencer. "Well then, let's brainstorm while we make breakfast."

Spencer nodded and the two headed to the kitchen.


	11. Chapter 11

**[A/N: So sorry about the lack of updates guys. I got out of school almost two weeks ago, but I was working as soon as we got out. I'm done now, though. I just have rehearsals for a musical three nights a week now. I'll update as much as possible! Anyways, now back to our semi-regularly scheduled program]**

The couple spent all morning talking about the baby and discussing telling the team. Spencer even managed to convince Derek to watch Star Trek after they cleaned up breakfast. Derek got through almost two hours before he was over it.

"How on earth did you talk me into watching this?" Derek said, giving the TV a disapproving look.

"Because you love me," Spencer said, snuggling closer to Derek. "So what do you want to do about the team?"

"The next time we see them will be Tuesday, do you want to tell them then? We can show the ultrasound pictures to anyone who wants to see them," Derek said.

"Okay, I guess that works," Spencer said, "I'm scared, though."

"Don't be," Derek said, kissing his boyfriend on the head. "They'll love and support us no matter what, you know that."

Spencer shrugged and cuddled closer to Derek.

"Are you hungry? You and the baby need to eat," Derek said, pulling Spencer off the couch.

"Derek, I'm fine," Spencer said, laughing at Derek's over concern, "The baby and I are eating plenty, I promise."

Derek just looked down at Spencer and smiled.

"What?" Spencer said, staring back at Derek, "What?!"

"Nothing," he said, sitting back down and wrapping an arm around Spencer.

"You're staring at me," Spencer said and he smiled.

"I'm looking at my little family," he said.

Spencer put his hand on his stomach and looked over at Derek. "I never really had a family. It was always just my mom and me, my mentally unstable mother and her genius son."

Derek pulled Spencer into a hug. "Well, now you have me, and soon you'll have my family, too," Derek smiled at Spencer, "Which reminds me, we have to tell our moms and my sisters."

Spencer groaned, "I haven't talked to my mom in months. She's gonna wonder why I haven't returned her calls…Or letters…Or emails." He ran a hand through his hair and squeezed his eyes shut.

"She'll understand, babe. You were nervous to tell her," Derek said, giving Spencer's hand a squeeze.

"I think she always knew about me. Plus, the fact that I always talked about you," Spencer said, trying not to giggle when he said the last bit.

"See? She won't be angry," Derek said,"You know she'll love you no matter who you love."

"I don't know how she'll take the pregnancy," Spencer began fiddling with a string on his shirt.

"I'm sure she'll be thrilled, grandbabies," Derek said, kidding Spencer's forehead, "Just like we are."

"I guess," Spencer said, curling up against Derek's side.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

Later that afternoon, Derek got a call from Dave.

"We're all getting together at my house tonight. Do you want to come?" he asked.

"Sure do you want me to call Reid?" Derek asked, glancing over at his boyfriend, whose head was in the freezer.

"Yeah, if you could. I'm going to get cooking," Dave said, Derek heard some pots clang in the background. "Crap."

"Ooo, Rossi Home-Cookin', I'll call Reid," Derek said. Dave thanked him and hung up. "Perk up and put down the ice cream, Pretty Boy. We're going to Rossi's for dinner with the team."

"Yes! I've been craving Italian food," Spencer said, "I'm gonna go shower and change. You should do the same." He smiled as he ran off down the hallway.

"You sayin' I smell?" Derek called with mock-offense in his voice and headed down the hallway after Spencer.

"Maybe," Spencer called out before locking the bathroom door behind him.

"Hey!" Derek said, shaking the knob. "Let me in!"

"No!" Spencer giggled from the other side of the door.

"I thought you claimed I needed to shower," Derek said, trying to think of how to get Spencer to open the door.

"You mean with me?" Spencer asked, the giggling gone and the happiness chased after it. He cracked the door and peeked out.

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" Derek said to Spencer, trying to reach his hand through the door and onto Spencer's.

Spencer shied away from the door and Derek slid in. He wrapped his arms around the younger man. "What's wrong, Baby Boy?"

"I don't know," the insecurity rang through his voice, "I just feel like I'm going to look weird when I actually, you know," he paused, "look pregnant."

"You'll look as great as you always do," Derek said, "And I love you and always will love you regardless." He kissed Spencer's head.

"You think tonight would be a goodtime to tell them?" Spencer asked.

"As good a time as ever, not on the clock, not a professional setting, why not?" Derek said.

"Okay then, I'm going to shower to _actually_ get cleaned up and get dressed," Spencer said.

Derek made a face at him before leaving Spencer to shower.


	12. Chapter 12

Spencer and Derek pulled up to Dave's house to see everyone but Aaron was already there.

"Ready?" Derek said, giving Spencer's hand a squeeze.

"Ready."

The pair headed in and everyone was already laughing and drinking.

"Chocolate Adonis! Junior G-man!" Penelope exclaimed.

"Hey mama," Derek said, giving her a hug.

Hugs and hellos were exchanged.

"Wine?" Dave asked them, holding out two empty wine glasses. Derek accepted, Spencer declined.

"What? The classy Spencer Reid just turned down wine!" Emily said.

"No, no thanks," he said, again. The team would understand soon enough, he thought.

Everyone went on talking and having fun, when Emily pulled JJ aside.

"Is something wrong with Spence?" Emily asked, "I figured you of all people would know, you two are like brother and sister."

"Your guess is as good as mine, he hasn't said anything to me," she responded, "I hope everything is okay, though. He has been acting strange lately."

"He's been really tired," Emily noted, "Ooo, maybe he has a girlfriend he's up all night with."

"Oh my god," JJ said, rubbing her eyes, "That image can go away and never come back. Thank you, very much." The two laughed and talked about that for a few minutes more.

Aaron showed up as the food was ready. Everyone went to the table, but Spencer held back and caught Derek's wrist. "When will we tell them?"

"Should we tell them during dinner?" Derek asked.

Spencer thought about it for a minute then nodded, "Yeah, but you start when you think the time is right."

Derek nodded and they went to sit and eat with everyone.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

Dinner was almost finished and Derek still hadn't brought up the news. Spencer caught his eye and raised an eyebrow as if to say "Ready?" Derek nodded just enough for Spencer to see.

"So guys, I, uh, have some, um, big news," Derek managed to get out.

"Woah, big man on campus is at a loss for words?" Emily said, laughing.

"Has Derek 'The Ladies' Man' Morgan settled down with a woman?" Dave said, jokingly punching Derek's arm. Spencer gave an awkward chuckle.

"Not exactly," Derek said and looked over to the nervous Spencer.

Penelope grinned a mile wide and wiggled in her seat like a puppy who can see her food bowl being filled on the counter.

"I have settled down," he said, "But not with a woman," He paused and swallowed and tried to gather his thoughts, "I haven't been completely honest with you guys. I'm not into women…"

Hotch raised an eyebrow at him, "Really?"

"Do you know how many gay men there are in Chicago? Not many. Do you know how many of them are black guys? Even less. It's been an act for a long time, especially after what happened with Buford."

Everyone knew what happened between Derek and Buford. Buford became a father figure to Derek after his father died. Derek was one of fifty plus boys Buford molested.

"Well then, who's the lucky guy?" Emily asked, squeezing Derek's shoulder.

Derek flashed a glace to Spencer. "Me," Spencer smiled.

JJ and Emily grinned with Penelope now. Dave and Aaron smiled, too, and shared a glance.

"I knew it all along," Aaron said, Dave nodded in agreement.

Spencer's eyebrows shot up, "You did?"

Aaron and Dave nodded. "We could tell you two were falling for each other, literally really, from that day you fell off the bench on the plane and then fell asleep under Derek's arm," Dave said.

"There's actually more news than just that," Spencer said.

Penelope's eyebrows drew together, she didn't know of more news. "Why doesn't the queen of all knowing know?"

"We just found this out yesterday, Penny, I promise you aren't just out of the loop," Derek said.

"I'm pregnant," Spencer said, the smile on his face growing. Derek walked over and put an arm around Spencer.

Everyone began to chatter about the new couple and having a new little boy of girl in the midst of the agents' big family. Amidst all that, Derek whispered into Spencer's ear, "I am so proud of you." He kissed Spencer's temple and went back to his seat.

"When are you due?" JJ asked.

"We don't know yet, we go for our first ultrasound tomorrow," Spencer said.

"Ohhh, good luck, baby genius!" Penelope said, giving his hand a squeeze. "Aww! Baby genius and angel face are gonna have a baby angel face genius!"

Everyone laughed at that, and Rossi raised his glass, "To Derek and Spencer!"

"To Derek and Spencer!"

"Sperek!" Penelope exclaimed.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Derek asked her.

"It's your ship name?" Penelope said, innocently.

Everyone laughed again, and Spencer put an arm around Penelope. "I love it, Penny," he said.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

The team finished dinner and everyone wished "Sperek Moreid" luck on the ultrasound.

"I'm really happy for you two just don't let your relationship get in the way of your work," Aaron said, "Firing or transferring one or both of you is the last thing I want to do."

"Seventh months, so far, so good," Derek said.

"Good, let's continue that," he said giving Derek's shoulder a squeeze and Spencer a pat on the back.

Everyone headed home, Spencer got in the car absolutely elated.

"Well, aren't we smiley," Derek said, putting his hand on Spencer's knee.

"I'm just really happy," he said, placing his hand on top of Derek's.

"Me too, babe."


	13. Chapter 13

**[A/N: If the format of the chapters look different, it's because I have a new computer and I can't remember or check how I typed the other chapters in Word on my old computer. Also, sorry for the lack of updates. Schools is insane, I have an honors class, an AP class and it's crazy around here. I'm trying though (: ]**

Spencer woke up the next morning at seven-thirty the next morning. Monday morning. The morning of the ultrasound. He turned over and squinted and the clock. "Hour and half," he whispered to himself, barely audible. Derek woke up anyways.

"Someone's up early, and that someone should go back to sleep," Derek said, wrapping an arm around Spencer and pulling him close.

"Doctor appointment in an hour and a half," he mumbled into Derek's arm.

"Okay so we can go back to sleep for a half hour then get up and get ready to leave," Derek said.

"It takes twenty minutes to get there and we should be there at least ten minutes early," Spencer said, "So we should get up now."

"How can you think straight this early?"

Spencer shrugged, "Perks, or downfall, or have an IQ of 180 and an eidetic memory. My brain never takes a break."

"Fine," Derek said, "We'll get up now if it makes you feel better, but you have to give me a kiss before I'll let you get out of bed."

Spencer smiled and shifted to kiss his boyfriend. "I get first shower," he said hopping up to head into the bathroom.

"Fine, I'll make coffee and start breakfast," he sighed and shook his head, "You're gonna run me ragged kid."

"I know," Spencer called, "Can you make eggs?"

"Sure," Derek said, laughing.

"What?" Spencer said poking his head out of the bathroom, "Why are you laughing?"

"Just take your shower so I can get in after," Derek said.

Spencer stuck out his tongue and shut the door behind him.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

The two got showered and dressed and sat down to eat breakfast before leaving.

"You haven't been vomiting as much, are you still getting nauseous?" Derek asked, passing Spencer's plate back to him after putting some eggs and toast on it.

"Yeah, but it's only been one day, it will probably get worse again," Spencer said.

"Are you okay to work on cases? Plane rides probably aren't going to help it," Derek said.

"I'll be fine. I can work until the doctor tells me not to."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Derek, I'm fine. My symptoms can be dealt with, but it's not like pregnancy is a disease."

"I know, baby, I just want to look out for you," Derek said, kissing Spencer's forehead as he gathered the dirty breakfast dishes.

The pair cleaned up, grabbed the keys, and after some arguing about who would drive, in the end Derek won, they were out the door by eight-thirty-one. Spencer was slightly unimpressed.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

Derek and Spencer pulled up to the doctor's office eight-fifty-one, again to Spencer's dismay. He almost ran in the door.

"Hurry up," he said, turning around to look at Derek walking over on the sidewalk.

"Jeez kid, you're acting like a six year old outside an ice cream shop," Derek said, making his way over.

"I'm sorry, I just can't stand being late," he replied.

"I know, Pretty Boy," he said, opening the door for Spence.

Spencer signed in, and sat down to wait for .

"Spencer Reid?" the nurse came out and called him in, he and Derek headed back to the ultrasound room.

"Dr. Gebhard will be in a moment," the nurse said before shutting the door behind her.

The pair sat and waited. Derek looked around the equipment, while Spencer was lost in his own thoughts.

"This…isn't as odd as I expected…" he said.

"Huh?" Spencer said, "Oh, yeah."

"It looks like any other exam room. I was expecting like cold and kinda like a mad scientist or something."

Spencer looked at Derek, "What?"

"Well I dunno, doctors are weird," he shrugged.

Spencer rolled his eyes and came in.

"Hello, Mr. Morgan, Dr. Reid," Dr. Gebhard said.

"Please, call us Spencer and Derek," Derek said.

The doctor smiled and nodded while she got the equipment ready. "You look nervous." Spencer and Derek nodded in unison. "Don't be. It might feel a little cold at first, but it won't be painful or harmful to you or the baby."

The two men looked at the screen of the ultrasound in awe.

"I can see the head," Derek said, grinning from ear to ear.

"That's...in me…" Spencer said, not sure whether to feel happy or weird.

"Here you can see the hands and feet beginning to develop," she said pointing to the screen.

"Can we find out the gender?" Derek asked.

"Not quite yet, probably in four weeks we'll be able to tell," Dr. Gebhard said, still looking at the screen. "I can assume you two want to find out?"

"Yes," the couple said in unison.

The doctor continued to stare at the computer screen. "Is something wrong?" Spencer asked.

"Well one of the feet appears to have some sort of growth, possibly a tumor, but it's still only developing," she said gesturing to the screen. "We'll just have to keep an eye on it."

Spencer began to panic. "Tumor?" he repeated.

"It's possible. The baby's still developing, so we don't know yet. It's nothing to worry about right now," the doctor reassured him.

Spencer didn't look convinced. Derek squeezed his hand and looked down as if to help.

Derek looked back to . "Thank you, doctor."

"You're quite welcome. I want you to come back in two weeks, if at all possible," she replied.

"We'll schedule that on our way out," Derek replied once again.

The doctor left and Spencer wiped the ultrasound gel off his stomach. He smiled at the small baby bump forming. He pulled his shirt back down before getting up.

"You okay, Pretty Boy?" Derek asked kissing Spencer's forehead.

"Yeah," he replied, "There isn't much I can do about it right now, so I'll just have to stay positive...And be happy the baby is overall healthy right now."

Derek grabbed Spencer's hand as they headed out.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

Morgan and Reid arrived at work two minutes early, which Reid was quite pleased with.

"Ten-twenty-eight," he said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Morgan responded giving Reid's hand a squeeze.

Reid immediately went to his desk, as he did every day, put down his briefcase and headed towards the break room to get a mug full of sugar with some coffee in it to keep his mind off the baby's potential tumor.

"How do you not have diabetes?" Rossi said walking into the room in search for his own coffee. He took it black, quite the opposite of the young genius.

Reid shrugged in response to Rossi question, "I don't know, but I need to be careful of that with the baby."

Rossi nodded, "My second wife had a problem with that."

Garcia poked her head into the break room, "Conference room in five."

The men nodded, gathered their coffee and headed that way.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

Once everyone was gathered in the conference room, Garcia began filling everyone in.

"We are headed to Rhode Island. There have been a chain of child abductions in our little state to the northeast. Ages ranging from ten to eighteen years old."

"That's quite the age range," Rossi said.

"Uhh, how many abductions are we taking about, exactly?" Reid asked.

"Well, in our little state with a population of 1.052 million people, around 21% of that being eighteen or younger, there have been twenty-two abductions," Garcia said, hers eyes widen, as if she couldn't even believe what she was saying.

The team exchanged glances, that was a lot. They all took a moment to look over the files in front of them.

Hotch stood up, "Wheels up in fifteen." He left the room.

Everyone gathered their things, went to gather go bags and head to the plane.


	14. Chapter 14

**[A/N I am so sorry I haven't updated. I've been so busy with classes, college searches, and now I'm writing this chapter between studying for midterms and taking midterms. Please don't hate me. Love you guys, thank you for continuing to read my story (: ]**

Reid was visibly withdrawn during the plane ride to Rhode Island. He excused himself to the bathroom and everyone stared at Morgan.

"What did you do?" Garcia asked, who had been asked to tag along on this case.

"I didn't do anything," Morgan said calmly.

"Then what's wrong with my baby genius?" She paused, thought and gasped. "Is something wrong with my baby genius's baby chocolate adonis genius?!"

Morgan stayed silent.

JJ and Prentiss shared a glance. "Morgan," Prentiss began, "What happened at the ultrasound this morning?"

"I don't know if he wants to talk about it yet," Morgan said, "I'm gonna leave it at we still have the baby, the pregnancy is moving. Just don't bring it up to Reid, if he wants to tell you, let him bring it up."

As Morgan finished his sentence Reid walked back into the room and sat next to Morgan as he had been before.

Morgan put an arm around Reid and gave him a squeeze before going back to the case files.

"So, how long until we reach Rhode Island?" Morgan asked.

"We should touch down in about 20 minutes," Hotch responded, as he did Reid bolted to the bathroom again. This time because of his morning sickness.

"Is my poor 187 gonna be like this all the time?" Garcia asked.

"No, he's going to talk to the doctor about medication to control it at the next appointment. For now, he's just gonna eat very bland food and hope it helps," Morgan replied, he closed the case file and set it on the couch next to him. "I'm not looking forward to this case."

"Then let's not talk about it," Garcia chirped.

"Have either of you told your moms about the baby?" JJ asked.

Morgan shook his head. "They don't even know about 'Spencer and Derek', though Spence thinks his mom has a clue about him being gay."

Reid walked back into the room, "What about us being gay? Besides that it's obvious." He chuckled to himself at that last part.

"I was asking if your moms knew about the baby," JJ said.

"Oh…" Reid said, sitting back down. "Umm I think I'm going to write to my mom when we get back, see how she's doing, talk about maybe going to see her...If she isn't doing well I don't want to drop so much news on her."

"That's sweet of you, you want to tell her in person?" Garcia said, reaching across the table to put her hand on Reid's.

"I think it would be best, as long as she's doing well," Reid said. He smiled, and it was genuine.

"What about you Morgan?" Prentiss said, "Have you thought about it yet?"

"I think I'll tell Desiree first, she's always accepting of everyone. Then I'll call up Sarah and tell her, then call up my mom and tell her I'm coming to visit and I'm bringing Reid. Then we can tell her together."

"Has your mom met Reid?" Prentiss asked.

"Yeah, she loves him," Morgan said, wrapping his arm around Reid again. "She wants me to be more like him."

"Intelligent, charming, and attractive?" Reid said, sarcastically raising an eyebrow at Morgan.

"No, sensitive, sweet and compassionate," Morgan squeezed Reid, and kissed his temple. "Oh shit, sorry, I'll stop the PDA."

Hotch turned towards him, "Not a problem around just the team, just watch yourself anywhere else."

"Yes, sir," the two men responded.

"Everyone take your seats, we'll be touching down shortly," Hotch said.

Everyone sat down, the plane began its descent into Rhode Island.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

The team went straight to Providence to meet with the local PD.

Usual introductions were made. "Hello, I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner, these are SSA David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, and Jennifer Jareau, SSA Dr. Spencer Reid, and our tech analyst, Penelope Garcia."

"Aren't you a little young to be a doctor?" asked the police chief, Melissa Arnold.

"Well, I'm not a doctor in that sense. I only have my doctorate in Mathematics, Chemistry and Engineering, as well as a BA in Psychology and Sociology," he responded. A few jaws dropped, which always made him smile.

"And on that note, where should Agent Garcia set up?" Hotch said, trying to release the tension.

"Right this way," another officer said, waving Garcia over.

"The rest of you can follow me," Arnold said.

The rest of the team followed Arnold into a sort of briefing room, smaller than the one at the bureau, though.

The team dispersed through the city, Hotch and JJ went to the dumpsite, where 5 of the children's bodies were found, Morgan and Prentiss went to the other dumpsite and Reid and Rossi went to see the bodies.

Hotch called Rossi and found out the bodies all died from malnutrition. The children weren't dehydrated or poisoned or shot, just malnutritioned.

"Meaning the unsub wasn't trying to 'adopt' them," JJ said.

"The dumpsites are in the middle of nowhere in Smithfield and Westerly, opposite ends of the state," Reid said. "So he clearly has no distinct comfort zone, other than Rhode Island itself."

"Everyone meet back in Providence at the station, I'll call Morgan and Prentiss," Hotch said.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

Reid and Rossi made it back first.

"Oh good, you guys are back," Garcia said, coming out to greet them.

"Why?" Rossi asked, "Did you find something?"

"No, it's just easier for me to keep an eye on you guys when you're at the station and I'm with you." She smiled and the rest of the team entered. By now it's going on six o'clock, and everyone was tired from all the traveling they'd done.

"Let's all head to the hotel and get some rest, wake up is at seven tomorrow morning, don't be late," Hotch said.

Morgan, Reid, and Garcia hopped in one SUV, Hotch and Rossi in another and JJ and Prentiss went in the other one.

Reid had a look of confusion on his face. "What's up, Junior-G Man?" Garcia asked him.

"Well, we almost never have an odd number of girls, who are you rooming with?" Reid said.

"The rooms have a pullout couch, so I'll be on one in Prentiss and JJ's room. Why?" Garcia pulled her upper torso in between the driver's and passenger's seat.

"Well, since Hotch and the team knows about Derek and I…"

"You thought they'd split us up with one of us with Garcia, or that they would add Garcia to our room?" Derek piped up from the driver's seat.

"Yeah…" Reid said, looking down. "No offense, Garcia."

"None taken, 187. I get you want to sleep in the same bed as Chocolate Adonis, over here, and I don't blame you," she said, leaning her cheek on Reid's shoulder. "Speaking of you sleeping with him…" Reid blushed and Morgan rolled his eyes at the lead in. "How's the baby? Did you find out how far along you are? Can I see pictures?"

"The baby is growing. I'm twelve weeks. And yes, I have pictures in my go-bag to show everyone," Reid said, with a laugh.

"Oh boy!" Garcia squealed, right in Morgan's ear.

"Jeez, mama, we're never gonna make it to the hotel for you too see them if you keep squealing in my ear like that," Morgan said.

"Oops…" Garcia sat back in her seat. "Sorry."

The three laughed and chatted until they got to the hotel.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

Everyone ended up gathered in Spencer and Derek's hotel room after all eating in the restaurant downstairs.

"Look at the little hands!" Penelope said.

"They've got a big head. Must have a big brain like their daddy." JJ said.

"Which one?" Derek asked.

"You know which one," Emily joked.

"Me?" Derek asked again.

"No," Spencer, Dave, and the girls all said in unison. They all started to laugh, then Aaron joined in. Derek's facial expression only made them laugh harder.

The team chatted about the baby and children until almost 10 PM.

"Alright, everyone, wake up is 7, we all should be going soon," Aaron said.

The rest of the team shook their heads, said their goodnights and dispersed.

Derek and Spencer showered, together of course, and got ready for bed. They were curled up together around quarter of 11. Derek, with his arm around Spencer. Spencer, with his head on Derek's chest.

"Everything is going to be alright...right?" Spencer said, looking up at Derek.

"Of course. I have you, and you have me. As long as that stays true, everything will be alright. I promise," he kissed Spencer's forehead. "I promise, Baby Boy."

"I love you," Spencer said.

"I love you, too," Derek replied, with a smile.

Spencer leaned up to kiss his love before laying his head back down and falling asleep almost instantly.


End file.
